


Tony's Lost Cat

by Buckeye01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Post-Episode: s12e07 The Searchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeye01/pseuds/Buckeye01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS episode, The Searchers, allowed fans a glimpse into Tony's lonely home life when he finds a stray cat and brings him home. Sadly, in the next episode we learn that the cat ran away. Tony didn't have the cat very long, but the sadness he felt when the cat disappeared was very clear.<br/>Whatever happened to that cat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Lost Cat

NCIS's Special Agent, Tony DiNozzo, has seen enough of gore and death this long and tiring week. It's Friday night, now all he wants is a quiet weekend alone with his favorite movies to relax and unwind.

Tony parks his car and wearily makes his way to his apartment when he hears a soft crying sound coming from the bushes. Following the sound, Tony finds a frightened, skinny cat obviously hurt with dried blood matting his fur. 

"Rick? Is that you?" Tony was stunned. "You've been gone for months, how did you find your way back?" 

Tony gently scooped the cat into his arms and held him close. "Come on, Rick Blaine, I'll take care of you," Tony said softly as the cat began to purr.

"That's right," Tony smiled, "you're safe now."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCIS drabble. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! We can all hope for happy endings, right? Any comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading.


End file.
